This invention relates to an automobile garment rack designed to be hung from a fixed garment hook inside the body compartment of a motor vehicle so as to increase the garment hanging capacity.
The contour of a motor vehicle body compartment in areas adjacent the usual fixed garment hook varies greatly from vehicle to vehicle. A garment rack nevertheless should be designed to match the contours of the environment of its use, and should be constructed to provide lateral stability such that the rack will not sway and bounce wildly as the motor vehicle encounters bumps and turns in roads. Others previously have attempted to solve these problems with devices which have limited use for only a few different interior contours.
Insofar as known, no one has heretofore proposed a removable versatile garment hanging rack which does not require a window or window frame or other specific contours of structure for stabilized mounting and which has adjustment features such as pivotable wing plates that permit stable mounting of it in motor vehicles having an exceedingly wide variety of body compartment contours.